The lessons of truth and mistake
by princess Serenity 014
Summary: A pink hair child that comes from the future needs there help. What about a child that Serenity lied a thousand years ago. What will be if all her mistake and lies revealed what will her friends and her boyfriend would think on her? And will they build there future. And find every thing inside. What effect will be on Usagi and Mamoru's relationship with this child?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare! The Mistake! Usagi'

This is my First Story...

Chapter one Nightmare! The Mistake! Usagi's daughter?

Usagi yawned and she said too Luna very tired "Good night Luna have a sweet and nice dream!" then she fall asleep.

She was talking to someone but she is very angry

"What are you doing here! I told you that I will never be with you, leave me alone!" Serenity said

"Why because you don't love me because of the earth prince, Serenity you are forbid to love an earthling!" The man said

"I love him and he loves me too. It's too late that we know we fell in love. Please just leave us alone, I'm sure you will find someone that you will love her much that I am!" Serenity pleaded.

"But you are the one and only that I love Serenity. No Serenity you are only mine not with that bitch!" he laugh and laugh until he touch her.

And she scream and scream and she shouted the name "Demando stop it. I don't love you stop it!"she was wide awake crying and sweating yelling that name. Luna was getting worried. "Usa who's Demando?"

Usagi was crying and she calm down and said "It was a nightmare when I'm in the Moon Kingdom I'm talking to this man and he tried.. he tried." she cried harder but

Luna comfort her "Shhh we will tell this to the girls."

Then she sleep again..

This weird dream again.

"Why why won't you leave us alone, This is all your fault because of you **our**.. **our child** is kidnapped. How dare you to face me after all of your faults!?" she cried and cried.

"Not **you** and **Endymion's child**! **It's ours**!" he shouted.

"What **ours** Demando? it's not **your child**! It's **Endymion and me**!" her blood boil. Making her more angry.

He smirked "You know the truth Serenity! Do you want me to say all about this. Do you remember that night. Before you.."

She slapped him before he could continue. "Stop stop all of this! Don't lay a finger on her or you-"

He evilly laugh "What will you do? Will you want me to tell the truth and I'm her real father! I have a right to see her!"

She just cried "After what you did to me! You have a right to see her? SHAME ON YOU! Leave me alone! Leave us alone!"

He just laugh "I will see you soon Serenity. And when that happen you and OUR daughter will be mine. I will not tell them but when the time comes your secret will be revealed. Enjoy your time Serenity! But I will come back at you BWAHAHAHA"

Then she scream "Never, I will not do that!" she is just crying and kicking. Luna tried to wake her up.

And she last hear "We'll see BWAHAHAHA goodbye for now" and he vanish

She scream "Nooooooo! never!"

Then she is panting and she is awake. "It's that dream again."

Luna said "What happen?"

Usagi calm herself and sigh "That nightmare again. It became more harder and harder."

Luna said walking "I call a scout meeting at Rei's temple. Usagi we must tell them about this. It might be the new enemy."

Usagi nodded and changing her pajamas into a sleeveless shirt and a blue mini skirt. "Luna we have to go."

Luna nodded and they started to walk when they see a pink haired child smilling and running to them. the child said "mama" Usagi and Luna was shocked.

Luna said "Did she say mama to you Usagi?"

Usagi blushed "I do-"

The kid reach Usagi and embrace "Mama I need your help, onegai."

Usagi said "Why? what do you need sweetheart?"

The kid plea to them "You are heading to auntie Rei's temple right, I will explain everything later, onegai"

Usagi just nodded and they start to walk. And Luna jumped at her shoulder and asked "Do you think this kid is-" Luna was interruped by Mamoru look at them before he asked "Usako who's the kid?"

The child was running at him and hug him tight "Papa's it's nice to see you!"

Usagi asked "Are you sure we are your parents?"

The child happily nodded but pout "You're not mistaken mama papa."

**Authors note:** Did you like it? I'm nervous but will you review and give me your opinion or comment? please... Thank u for reading.. This is my first fanfic so you can help me.. Thank u very much.


	2. Chapter 2 Not only one daughter

Chapter Two Not only one daughter

"_Your __not __mistaken mama papa_" - the little girl said.

"Okay okay but we must hurry or the pyro is getting mad." Usagi said.

They continue to walk. When she look at someone her eyes focused on this white haired man.

Usagi said "He looks familiar"

But the man vanish quickly

Usagi said "He is weird and he vanish pretty quick. What a. He must be the enemy."

Mamoru said "Are you okay, Usako?"

Usagi weak smile at him "I'm okay Mamo- chan we must be quickly."

The girl is looking at her mother all the time. She though and frowned "That man again! He's here claiming mama but I will not let her take my family away!" she is angry now.

Usagi worriedly said "Are you okay? I think your confused at something."

The kid nodded and smiled not her mother to be worried "I'm okay. Mama are you looking at someone a while ago?"

Usagi thought 'This kid is smart' she lied "No I just looking at the crowded people."

The kid thought 'Mama's lying. She just don't want us to be worried' she is worried "Okay"

They are quiet until they reach at the Shrine's [temple] door.

There was 4 pairs are sitting and quiet waiting for them.

They sit at the head of the table.

Thump.

Rei angry said "Why are you late- Oh gomennasai. She bowed in ashament at herself. When she look up she glared at the child sighed then calmly continue "Usagi who's the the child?"

The little girl proudly said. Raising her hand at her chest "I'm the only child of Usagi Tsukino or Neo Queen Serenity (she raise her finger indicated at Usagi) and Mamoru Chiba or King Endymion (She took away her finger at Usagi and it indicates Mamoru). They are the great rulers of Crystal Tokyo version of the Silver Millenium or Moon Kingdom on the Moon but the Crystal Tokyo is on the Earth as you know. I am from the future. The 30 century. My family is attacked by my parents enemy because of not giving her own crystal and they did not cleanse from the power of my mothers crystal she is the wildier of the ginshouizou. So you know this enemy is not from the planet Earth when they did not want to be cleanse they are on the space. They submit a war on our kingdom defenseless because the Silver Crystal is missing so they are in great danger. Then that time they declare a war. And we are not ready so they win. I was the one who is not injured and my mama papa aunties and uncles are in a coma. So I am the one who is there only chance to call help from you, please help me."

Then someone appeared she is a girl who is wearing dress similar to the moon kingdom and she have a invert black moon in her forehead. She have white hair but not in odangos but it was cut just on her neck. She have lavander eyes. She is in cross hand.

"Your not the one small lady in here."


	3. Chapter 3 Not the one and only Arrival

Chapter 3

"_Your not the one small __lady __in __here_"

They was shocked.

Usagi said "Who are you?"

The child said "tsk tsk tsk ever since you did not care on me. Shame on you mother! Only father cared and love me! I hate you!"

Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity "You know that's a not true! Don't believe on your fathers lies on you! You know that I cared and love you. You know I didn't abandon you!"

"Oww is that the truth mother where when you in the time I was missing you didn't go looking for me. You see is that the mother who says cared and love for their children? All lies! I'll see you soon mother. Bye bye for now." Then she vanish.

Thump.

She was really angry "Shit! The impudent arrogant tyrant prince Curse you I will kill you!" Then she fainted and return into Usagi.

The little girl said "You see. She is mama's daughter. I am Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity or Chibiusa Tsukino-Chiba."

They cannot speak of whats all happening in a while ago until now.

Then Mamoru placed Usagi on Rei's bed.

Then he vowed at her "Usako whatever happens were here for you always. We will help you always. I love you always Usako I will do anything for you but for now you must rest. We will wait until the time for you to tell the truth." Then he kiss her in the forehead and started to walk outside.

...

And in the enemy's place

"Is there wrong my daughter?"

She bowed "Father I just go too mother. And father Small Lady is in the past. She is there when I did go to find mama."

He became angry he throw her glass wine on the floor he yelled "Why did you go to them now they became more suspicious about this! And you know now that you made a mistake!"

She is scared but she smile "But father I know who are they in there civilian form she is Usagi Tsukino is mother when I came she transform into Princess Serenity. And Mamoru Chiba is Prince Endymion. And they didn't know everything about me but only mother know about this."

He is amused "I see her this morning . But I know that your mother didn't told them that you are my daughter. Soon they will know all about this. You may go now."

She bowed and vanish.

...

In Usagi's dream

"MIZUKI, MIZUKI where are you? MIZUKI, MIZUKI this is not funny come out now. It's dark now!"

Mizuki is hiding at the bushes laughing. "I'm only here mother!"

Serenity see her laughing at the bushes now she is pointing her finger at there she is laughing "There you are Mizuki"

Mizuki pouted "Mother see me quickly. Mother I want to play more!"

Serenity said "No Mizuki its dark now tommorow we will play again. You know your dad and grandmothers waiting for you."

Mizuki said "Okay, promise" She raise her left hand.

And her mother raise her left hand. "Promise."

And they walk..

When they are walking in the dining room. Her mother Queen Serenity and her husband Prince Endymion are sitting and talking. When Mizuki see them she starts running through them. And Serenity walk towards them and sit.

"Where did you go Mizuki" Queen Serenity asked.

"Me and mother are playing hide and seek. And its getting dark so we go home." Misuki said

"But I promise you we will play tommorow with your father." Serenity smiled and look at her husband.

Mizuki pleaded with puppy eyes. "Please father. Please."

"Okay okay just stop at looking me like that, okay." Endymion said.

"Yehey mother and father is going to play with me." She cheerfully smiled and clapped.

Then Usagi wake up.

...to be continue...

**Author's note: **Mizuki means "beautiful moon". Thank's for reading and reviewing. See ya soon. Will Usagi going too say about them and will she telling the dreams or she's going to ignore them. Once again thank u.


	4. Chapter 4 Her Mother's Question

Chapter 4 The questions

_Then Usagi wakes up._

"What's the meaning of this?" Then she remember all that happen couple of minutes ago. And about the dream.

Then someone is walking towards her it was Small Lady and her dear Mamo-chan. When Small Lady see's her mama sitting upward in the bed. She runs to Usagi.

"Mama's awake papa you see you see, right." Small Lady keeps shaking Mamoru's hand.

Mamoru said "Whoa, relax Small Lady did something happen?" Usagi and Small Lady giggled and place a hand on her mouth.

Then Usagi frowned. 'Poor girl Mizuki once she have an beautiful happy life but when did the world did her life became miserable and full of darkness, so evil. Once she lets her guard down she must be a sweet kid. But how can I help her?'

The little girl was see her mama sad she thought 'Mama's thinking about her! Again!' she place her little hand on her mothers hand her eyes full of worries "Mama why are you sad?"

"I just remember a old friend who moves in Canada. I just miss her." she lied

Small lady thought 'Mama's lying again but why she keeps pretending and lying' she asked "Mama do you know what happen before you fainted?"

"Of course I do. She's the enemy right? but I think that kid was just brainwashed." she said.

She asked "Why mama she called you mother?"(She did not know about her)

She lied "I don't know."

Mamoru asked her "Then who is you calling to her father?"

"I said I don't know!" She yelled at them. Then she sigh "I'm sorry i'm not in the mood for this. I will go home and rest then we will talk to this later. I'm sorry." She stand up and before she can take a step Mamoru grab her hand. "Were waiting for that you're right you and we have to rest. Small Lady do you want to go with you're mother?"

Small Lady nodded she whisper to her papa "I'll keep an eye on her. I think mama's not mentioning something she knows." Then she kiss her papa's cheek. "Love u papa, bye bye."

And her father too wave his hand and kiss Usagi on her cheek. "Bye bye take care." then he whispered in her ears "thank you take care and watch her every move you will know something. And you may visit at my apartment anytime." Small Lady nodded "Thank u papa"

They started to walk.

After an hour..

Usagi and Small Lady reach the house with Luna.

Usagi grab the doorknob and started to open it.

"Hello Usagi and -"

Small Lady finished it "Chibiusa"

"Ooh Usagi your very helpful who is this child?" Her mother become suspicious.

...,,,till then,,,...

**Authors Note:** The friend that Usagi lied is Naru. She moved in Canada with Umino. You will see them in the next next chapter. I'm sorry for not uploading because of I have some school thing to do you know the school is pretty near so I'm going to be busy while I have a time I will upload. sorry. And thank u for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 The answers

Chapter 5

_"Usagi who's this child?" _

Usagi started to panick "Uhmm err she's my-" before Usagi can finish. Someone came and begins to talk.

"Usagi's daughter." She said.

"Pardon?" Her mother asked.

"I said Usagi's-" before she can finish Usagi continue.

"My couzin." Usagi cried.

"No she's lying Small Lady is impossible to be her couzin. She look like her for goodness sakes please believe me!" She look at Usagi smiling.

Usagi tried her hardest to not to be mad but she can't stop. "Okay it's true I lied happy now!" she yell.

Her mother became angry "Usagi Tsukino how did the world you get a child and when did I teach you to lie! Answer me!"

Mizuki just laugh and laugh.

Small Lady become scared she cling to Usagi tightly and cried.

Usagi is getting angry now but sigh "I... i...i"

Her mom spat "Answer my questions Usagi before I can get you out forever in this house!"

Usagi cringed and she fall in her knees. "I don't wanna do this anymore! I am really really sick of this game! I just wanna have a normal life not the moon princess not the champion of justice Sailor Moon! I want to give up! This gonna end now I'm really really sorry! I just want to rest now!"

Then someone appeared "No my child you must not give up easily. If you give up this battle you cannot be at peace! my child you must be strong for everyone! what will happen in your selfishness will bring a disaster! this is a really big thing my child you want to win the darkness against us! think very well my child! You are the only one that can fight and win this! please think again."

Usagi look at her and embrace her "Mama I'm really sorry. I was selfish in my own sake."

She just patted her back "Shh it's okay."

"Thank you mama"

Mizuki said "Queen Serenity how could you -"

Queen Serenity said "Is that how you treat your grandmother? Did your father teach you any good manners to respect the elders? Your mother didn't teach you like that. She raise you through the way I use too."

Small Lady asked "Uhmm excuse me but sorry I didn't know you?"

Queen Serenity chukled "Like your mother. Asked a million questions just curious as a kitten. I'm your grandmother Queen Serenity."

Luna bowed "Queen Serenity nice to meet you again. How are you, Queen?"

Queen Serenity said "Nothing change Luna."

Usagi asked bravely "Mama how could I defeat this enemy?"

Queen Serenity said "You must find out on your own Serenity."

Her mom (Ikuko) is very shocked "May I asked who are you? And the cat talk, 2 people just appeared oh my I think I'm going to-"

Queen Serenity said "I am the Queen of the Silver Millenium my daughter is Princess Serenity or known as Usagi Tsukino your child thank you for everything. The pink haired child is my second grand daughter Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity or Chibiusa Tsukino-Chiba and the other one is my first grand daughter Princess Mizuki Serenity and the cat is Luna, Princess Serenity's advisor and guardian. Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity is one. As you know now you're the one that I told this so please don't mention anything about this to everyone."

Small Lady clapped and smiled.

Ikuko said "Okay but it's really weird."

Queen Serenity said "I need to go now. Mizuki you will go with me."

Mizuki think but nodded "Sincere apologizes for all of what I done especially to mother."

Then Usagi changed into Princess Serenity.

"Mizuki may I talk to you for a minute?"

...,,,to be continue-

**Author's Note: **I upload 2 chapters because I didn't upload yesterday. The school will start next week. Oh my gosh. I need to go bye bye. See ya soon. *Runs crazily* *Picking her things and arranging in her bag*


	6. Chapter 6 The kidnapping

Chapter 6

"Mizuki may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes mother." She smiled.

"Well we go to my room I want a private talk to you."

"Yes mother." They walk in Usagi's room. And Princess Serenity lock it.

"Mizuki-" She did not finish.

Mizuki immediately pinned her in a wall and put a handkerchief in between her mouth and nose. And she can't breath. Seconds later she is unconscious.

Mizuki evilly laugh.

She put the letter in the nightstand.

Then they vanish.

Queen Serenity sense them vanish "Damn." She run upstairs and when she knock her room no one speak. She tried to open the door but it was lock.

"Queen." Queen Serenity ignore Luna.

"Serenity open the door. Right now!"

No answer.

Ikuko run upstairs and hand her the key and Queen Serenity unlock it.

Then when she open there was no one inside.

"I knew it."

"Where is Serenity?"

There was a note.

"What? Queen-"

Queen Serenity see the letter in her nightstand and read it.

"It's the true Luna."

"Where is Serenity's brooch?"

"It was in her."

"Thank you she got it but what will we do your majesty?"

"I don't know Luna."

"She have nothing she doesn't have a time key."

"Queen what is a time key?"

"You can use that to go in another time or space."

"But queen how about the others? And you should not like that when you walk around here."

"Heading a scout meeting and training. They must be training without Sailor Moon. whether they like it or not, Luna where's the Luna pen"

"It's here."

Then the Luna pen appeared in Queen Serenity.

"Luna Pen turn me into a normal teenager."

Then she change her dress turn into a t-shirt and shorts. She was like a teenager.

"Queen what will I call you."

"Serene Luna."

"Okay Queen err Serene."

"It's okay Luna" They chuckled.

"Ikuko we will go now remember what I told to you."

"Yes Queen." She bowed.

"Bye."

They walk outside and they walk into the Temple.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you."

Rei angry said "Why are you late meatball-" Luna scowled "Rei this is not Usa it's Queen Serenity!" She bowed in ashament. "Sorry Queen Serenity."

"It's okay Rei" Then Queen Serenity chuckled

"You may call me Serene."

They all bowed.

"Queen where's-"

"Serenity is been kidnap by her own daughter."

"But how queen?"

"When they talk in Usagi's room. I sense they where not talking. I'm an idiot not to-"

"Queen it's not your fault. It's that kids fault."

"She left an letter." She revealed them an card. Then she handed to them "Here."

_Dear Everyone,_

_If you give us the rabbit your princess will be not harm. But if you don't you will never see her. Find the place where the princess and the prince revealed their identity. There you will meet me. I'm waiting. See you soon._

_by: Mizuki_

"But what will we do?"

"This is my fault if I didn't give them chance to talk she would never be at that stake. I'm an idiot." Serene a.k.a. Queen Serenity cried.

"Queen it's not your fault nor Serenity it's Mizuki's fault after all." Artemis console her.

"But-"

"No buts queen I know Usagi is strong she would never allowed them to do anything." Rei said

"Did you ever know what happen before!" Serene shoutly said.

**Author's Note: Thank u for reading but I will upload if I have ever a time cause the school is starting. I'm sorry I need to focus studying. That's why I am not uploading recently. And once again thank u have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7 The New guest

Chapter 7

_"Did you ever know what happen before?!"_

Rei shook her head. "Sorry my queen but may I ask what happened?"

She calm down, hesitate and She definetly decided to say. "I think now is not the right to answer that."

"Why queen?" Rei asked.

"I think she's the one and I have no right to tell that and we should be thinking how and what will we do about the stakes of Serenity and Small Lady." She change the topic.

"I think your right queen. But queen are you staying at here or go back to the Moon?"

"No I will live in the Tsukino's house. Here."

...

"Grand ma, where is mama?" She said yawning and Stretching her arms.

"Uhmm, honey do me a favor."

"What is it grand ma?"

"Well don't do anything unless. I have to do so! Deal?"

"Deal. Grand ma please just say it."

"Your mama is been-"

"I knew it!"

"What will we do?"

"Thank you, Small Lady to be brave but we have to do now is wait."

She just fall to her knees and stared crying

"It's all my fault if I didn't get the crystal mama and everyone would be not hurt! I'm so selfish!" She wailed and cried.

"Shh Small Lady don't cry!" she hug her comforting

"But-"

"No buts! understand!"

She take a deep breath then answer "I'm sorry and thank you grandma."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''(2345678910"""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""

She woke up in a nice comfy bed. She remembered what happened before. "Ughh where am I?" She was tied up in her wrist and ankle. "My crystal where is it? And why am I having an headache?" "Please someone answer me."

"Here am I mother." She appeared with her hands is her brooch.

"Give it back to me, it's mine, ughh my wrist hurts! Where are they, why did you do this?"

"I'll never give this to you!" Then she put the blind fold in her eyes.

"Hey hey why can't I see?"

"It's a suprise."

"What are you talking about?"

"Secret hehe Enjoy yourself." She laugh filled the room until she vanish. After she disappear there was a man who's watching and appeared

"Nice to see you eh Serenity."

"Well it's not nice!" She said angry.

She pouted. "Where am I, Mamo-chan don't play it to me it's not funny."

Slap

"Damn it! Why can't you just forget him and don't dare call me to that idiot!" angerness was filled with him.

"How dare you to call my dear Mamo-chan like that!" ferocious hints in her voice

...

"Well, if it's for that Endymion i'm not him." He said angrily.

"How can I forget him if he's so precious to me! Pathetic! Not thinking!" She raised her voice.

He slap more harder.

"Don't ever call me that! Again!" He furiously commanded.

"Yeah sir." She sarcastically said

"Good girl." He teasingly patted her.

"Stop that your making me like a child!" She said.

He just avoid her

** "Pathetic" **

He smirk "How about this."

He hold her chin then he.. suddenly kiss her. She tries to fight but she was to weak and he was strong. A tear escape her eyes. 'Mamo-chan i'm so sorry.'

She just fainted.

He put her in the bed and watch her sleep "I will never let you escape again, you're only mine." He said to her while carpeting her face. "Never." he vowed.

+-(890)

Meanwhile in the past.

"We have to do something, will we wait until it's too late!" Mamoru said walking uneasily.

"Sorry prince but we will have to wait of time. We have to be ready don't be so-"

"Then what? wait until something horrible happened! Is that right!" He did not dare She finish what her sentence.

"Your right we must plan how we will fight." Luna said.

"Hello I'm back." some mysterious person said invisible.

"Who are you?" REI demanded.

"Nice meeting you Auntie Rei."

Mamoru just sigh "Mizuki."

"Ow how nice of you. still remember me how touching." She teased.

"What do you want!?" Minako asked her

"I just want only the rabbit." She said.

"No way you caught Usagi then Chibiusa. There's no one that allow you to grab her! Shame on you!" Ami angrily reply.

"Tsk tsk tsk Auntie Ami doesn't know what am I capable of. Don't worry I will take great care of my sister." She smirk

"No you won't." Makoto defendevely answered

"You won't or this." Someone appeared and She sending a bladder to her chest. "Deal or I can kill my mortal grandmother, Choose wisely."

"You will not do it." Someone people said.

"Who are you?" Awaringly look anyway.

"Of course your grandmother." Then someone snatch Ikuko and was out of her reach.

"WHAT! How!" She fiercely said.

Then Queen Serenity appeared with Ikuko on her left.

"You lost your focus grandchild. Distraction That's why I can save her from you."

"Argh, But next time be ready I will get a revenge from you." She vowed and before She vanish. "Oh and one more thing it will be late before you can save her, goodbye." Laughing was heared all over until She vanish.

"Damn it! She just disappeared."

-+- (IN THE TIME GATE)-+

"Pluto what happened them? Why are they evil?" She freak out and hyperventilation as what She have seen with them.

"Calm down, your Highness."

"How can I calm down when my sister and my family are related!" She freaking said.

"Okay this would be the plan. You will go in there and be your sisters personal maid. Don't get them suspicious of your moves be careful. That's all I gonna say your Highness." Pluto order some rules and give her a time key.

"Thanks Pluto and one more thing"

"What is it your highness?"

"what is my dearly name?" She asked her.

"Hinagiku Shimayaku at your service." Pluto joked and laugh.

"Thank you Pluto, see you soon." They say there goodbyes before She went out to where Pluto sent her.

She gets in there her clothes change in maids dress but a little different to the other maids.

She was shocked about what she'd seen him but She manage to get out the tension inside her. She bowed to him "Your majesty, what are you doing here?"

He just look at her 'Why She is very familiar but I can't put a finger on it' He said to himself "Who are you? I didn't see you in here your new or something strange do you want?" He suspiciously asked.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late upload. I have so many jobs to do. Everyday loads of assignment and lots of long test. Oh my God my brain is going to explode. That long test was killing me! But still i'm alive! Yehey please don'y kill me. I add a new character in here please support me until the end. Thank u so much. Please review, give some suggestion, correction and judgdement. I know I mess some so please clarify me what's wrong. Until next time. Oh and have a nice day. Cliff hanger and stay tuned. Once again thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8-Bye bye

Chapter 8- Hiatus

Sorry everyone but I will not sure if I will post my next, next chapters because I'm becoming busier than ever and I hate that! It's so hard to be a high school student! Loads of activities, assignments, quizzes, and now exam! I'm sorry but I'm not sure when to upload what's up to the next chapter but I have to study hard as I could and I deleted my files! Stupid me I deleted my next chapter… but I'll rewrite it if I have a time I'm really sorry but I have to focused on my studies because of the P.E.'s coming. Byebye hope to see you soon. Have a good day! Everyone…

-princess Serenity 014


End file.
